Love in the FAYZ
by VillainsYouCantHelpButLove
Summary: Beautiful 13 year old Bella is on her way to Coates Academy when her plane crashes against the FAYZ wall. She comes out unharmed and comes across Coates. She joins Caine and falls in love with our favorite psychopath in the FAYZ. N/C, OOC, rated T. Drake/Bella


_AN: I own nothing and I hate myself because of it (lol, just kidding). Except for the plot. I will steal your soul if you try to take it from me. Mr. Grant and Ms. Meyers deserve all the credit for their amazing creations. I had this little plot bunny stuck in my head for three months. I seriously haven't slept right, so I am posting this for my own mental health. This is the first fanfic of its kind (not the crossover, but the pairing). My hands are shaking as I type this. All mistakes are mine, I will try my best to have perfect grammar, but I'm human (or am I?). Okay, so I am going to write from the time from the beginning of Gone to the time between Hunger and Lies. For the Twilight part I am loosely following the story, but Bella and some others will be involved. (No, I'm not telling. That would ruin the surprise!)I own none of these weapons that will be in my story, so yeah. Okay, here goes nothing. This will be in Bella's point of view unless I say otherwise. No lemons! I mean, come on they are 13 and 14. That is just creepy. Only kissing scenes. I think that is okay. They will be sort of mature for 13/14-year-old scenes, though._

As I sit on this plane, I think about how I got my thirteen-year-old self into this situation. I am a pyromaniac with anger issues that gets a kick out of people in pain that was hanging out with an odd crowd, but come on, sending me to Coates Academy seems a bit harsh, don't ya think.

My long, dark brown curls fall into my face. I look really mature for my age. I started puberty when I was six and a half. Let me tell you, it sucked. I started developing a chest when I first turned seven, and they never stopped growing! I am a thirteen-year-old with C cup breasts. My mom noticed my maturity, and finally started paying attention to me. She had me go to the dentist, only to realize I was lucky enough to be born with perfectly straight teeth. I started playing sports; also, I was getting noticed by older guys. I was just lucky with my body and teeth, I guess. I was pretty short for my age. My eyes were probably the most interesting thing about me. When I am angry, they turn fully black, the whites and all. If I am normal they are light brown, almost golden. The only unlucky thing about me is that my skin refuses to tan. It just stays creamy white, but at least it never scars and is hairless, like always. I never got stretch marks from getting curves so abruptly, so I am pretty lucky over that, too.

I am jolted out of my thoughts as the plane begins to shake. I open my window to see a frosty looking glass barrier less than 6 inches from my window. Suddenly, all the other passengers disappeared. Just poofed, gone. I put my hand through the area where the two elderly women sat on each side of me to see if it was some sort of illusion or something, but there was just air. I felt a dropping sensation when I felt like a rubber band snapped in my head, just as the plane collided with the ground. I saw it, but I couldn't feel it. I broke my window using the suitcase of a disappeared stranger. I am so luck that there were no children on the flight, since it was a business fight. If children were here, they would be screaming and sobbing for their parents to come back, but it's just little ol' me. I hopped out of the broken window after grabbing my backpack, avoiding the sides, as to not get cut.

I walked towards the frosty wall and touched it. I shouted some very unkind words when it felt like I had dipped my hand in the devil's lemonade after getting it cut up by doing a handstand on Legos. (Now that is real pain!) I hissed and jumped back from the wall. I noted that only half of the plane was in the barrier, like maybe it was cut off when it went up. I shrugged, and navigated my way through the sandy, rock desert of Perdido Beach, California. Sometime later, I came upon a grand building. I ran around to the front, only to trip over a sign saying Coates Academy.

I got up, and walked into the fancy lobby, only to feel the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of my head. I slowly turned, reaching into my back pocket for my switch blade. I grabbed it, wrapping my arm around the person holding me, to hold the blade to their spine. I turned, my now black eyes meeting steely blue eyes.

"Hold still, or I will paint the wall with your brains, okay?" he asked in a growl.

"Well that doesn't work. I can't sit still, so I'm going to have to move a bit," I replied in a smooth voice.

I heard him snort before asking, "Where did you come from? What is your name? Why are you here? Do you have any idea bout what is happening, or where the adults are? Are you some sort of freak spy from Perdido? Are you on Caine's side?"

"Ooh, so pushy. I'm from Phoenix. The name is Bella. I saw a barrier that made my plane crash. My guess is that all the adults disappeared to outside of it. No, I don't know anyone from Perdido, except for like ten people who probably disappeared too. I would have to meet this Sugar dude (get it? Sugar Caine? Sugar cane?) before I give my life over to him, but probably," I tell him, smoothing my hair and pulling my white high-waisted jean shorts up, and adjusting my black crop top.

My black Keds were dead by the time we had gotten to the room I assumed this Caine person was staying in. The bottoms were torn up from the run to Coates, and they were covered in dust. I tore them off, leaving me in white thigh high socks with little black bows on the sides and my shorts and crop top. I gave myself a mental pep talk as the mysterious boy knocked on the thick door with a sign saying 'Principal'. The door swung open, making me jump about three feet in the air. I heard a chuckle from the boy next to me. He confidently stepped into the room, leaving me to stand in the hall like an idiot.

As he walked away, I took the time to really look at him. When I did, my pupils dilated. He was about six feet tall, about a foot tall than me, all muscles, with blond hair in the usual dude cut. His plump pink lips were perfect, and looked like they would look perfect against my naturally red ones. His feet were huge, and his hands would easily swallow mine.

My friend Rosalie was a profiler, so she taught me how to profile people. I watched him as he walked. His body language showed that he was going to try to take over power as soon as he could. His slightly slumped shoulders showed that he was hurt by another male sometime in his life. His loyalties were only for convenience, and as soon as they stopped being convenient, he was going to take over. I liked his way of thinking, and I made a silent promise to him that I would never stop being convenient.

I stepped into the room to see the mystery boy looking at a couple having a competition on who could suck the other into their body using their mouth first. In other words, they were making out. I rolled my eyes and got ready to do something that I haven't done since I was eight; I turned my back to them, making yummy boy look at me curiously. I paced about ten feet away from the couch the couple was kissing. The perfect length for my five foot long body. I took a deep breath and did 2 back handsprings, the momentum making me have to sit down roughly on the couch, jostling the disgusting couple out of their little bubble. They immediately pulled apart, flushed and with messy hair.

Suddenly, I felt myself floating towards the ceiling, I looked down to see the guy with dark hair and flushed cheeks raising his hands. The blond guy hurried to explain who I was, and what I was doing here. The girl was looking up at me with a smirk that nearly mirrored the one I constantly wear. She wasn't done with the 'change to womanhood' yet, as I could see she was still adjusting to her still developing chest that was probably a B cup. She was still pretty, though. I could see that we would end up as friends.

I watched as she slowly stroked his arm, calming him down enough until he let me stand like a normal person. He glared at me for a few seconds before he spoke.

"What is your name?" he snarled.

"Bella. Who are you guys? I mean, I deserve to know my future interrogators' names," I answered with a smirk.

"Well, I'm Caine, this is Diana, and this is Drake," he said gesturing to each person as he said their name.

I nodded, looking around the room, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well," he chuckled, "Drake makes young children cry, Diana reads magazines like they're the bible, and I plan world domination."

"I might end up spending a lot of time with Drake, then," I said, sitting down on the sofa next to Diana, who was reading a magazine, and starting to sharpen my knives.

"Are you sure you want to do that here?" an uncertain Caine asked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I put my knives away after they were all sharpened and pulled my beloved lighter out. I looked inside the principal's desk after picking the smell of cigarettes up. I am a curious girl, so I decided to try a cigarette. I held the thin white stick of tobacco between my index finger and middle finger. I lit it up and held it to my lips. I took a small puff of smoke, and it felt _good_. Relaxing, like a warm blanket after a rainy day. I decided to stop. Just because I tried it, it didn't mean I was going to keep doing it. I care way too much about my appearance to ruin it with smoking. I put it out and went inside.

I walked into the lobby to see Drake pacing around the room. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. I squeezed his sides with my legs when I felt him tense up. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"May I ask why you decided to jump on my back?" he asked with a smirk in his voice.

"My legs are tired from running over here. You're strong enough to carry five of me, anyway. Besides, you look comfy," I said, snuggling into his back as he grabbed my thighs to make sure I didn't fall off. Suddenly, he turned me around so I was facing him. I curled up to his hard body, at some point my face nuzzled his neck and I dozed off right there.

I woke up to Drake gently shaking me. He told me to change into my PJ's. I am glad that I kept my backpack on all day, so I had my PJ's with me. I changed into my lacy blue shorts and black sports bra. I put my hair into a messy bun and lay down. Drake came out in only some bright pink boxers. You would think I would laugh at that, but he looked scrumptious in them. He paused for a bit when he saw me, but calmed down a bit after a couple of seconds. I was lying on top of the covers, so he picked me up with one arm and pulled the covers up when we laid down. I shifted a little so I was lying with one leg under his and the other one on top. My head was on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around me and fell asleep. I shut my eyes and left this world for a bit…

We both woke up to the sound of the door slowly creaking open and a girly squeal. We were both out of bed and crouched down low with weapons of our choice in our hands. I had three small throwing knives that I had grabbed out of my bun. Drake had two Desert Eagles in his hand. In the doorway, Diana was standing with a camera wearing a shocked expression that both of us were in battle mode as soon as we woke up. I was trained by Jasper, my partner in crime. We were the trouble makers in the group, but we were also the most ready for any bad thing that could happen.

Drake grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I had one of those Listerine tongue tab thingies, so I didn't have morning breath. I looked up at him, happy that I don't wear makeup, or else I would look like a raccoon. Drake smiled at me and pulled me so there was no distance between them. I had to hop up and wrap my legs around his waist so I could have my face even with his. Once I was secured, I started nibbling on his pulse point, making him shudder. I kissed around his mouth, but never planting my lips on his. Sure, I kissed the corners of his mouth, but never directly on his mouth. Finally, his dominant side showed. He got tired of waiting for me, so he pinned me against the wall and smashed his lips to mine. I gasped and kissed back. I heard Diana clear her throat. I had forgotten she was even there. She walked away, making some sort of comment about us needing to get dressed and he better not get me pregnant. I never want kids and I know Drake doesn't either.

We walked into Caine's room, dressed and washed. (We showered separately, you grossos!) I smelled like strawberries and his Axe body wash, since I had forgotten to pack body wash. I was thankful for having hairless legs and stuff, as I couldn't have had enough time to shave during my shower. I dressed in short dark wash shorts, a tank top with an American flag on it in the shape of an eagle with a flannel shirt over the top of it; a leather motorcycle jacket, combat boots, and I had a small handgun. (Look up the walking dead outfit no. 9 by indierosalie on polyvore if the description wasn't enough.) I had natural barrel curls, so I just let my hair air dry. Drake was wearing jeans, a light beige/brown long sleeve shirt, and some Doc. Marten's. His hair was messy, but it looked _really_ good on him.

When we got inside, Drake sat down on a leather chair and I was going to sit on the one between him and Caine, but Drake shot his hand out and closed it around my wrist, yanking me to sit on his lap. He growled lightly when I smiled at Caine, and pulled me to sit on his lap. I wiggled around until I was comfortable. Well, actually, I was moving too much for Drake's liking, so he gripped my hips roughly and held me in place. I started tapping my foot at a crazy pace.

After a few moments of silence, Caine spoke,"Today, we're heading into Perdido. We need to show those kids who the boss is. Diana, you're with me. Drake, you have Bella with you, so don't lose her. She will be valuable to me soon enough," he said, eyeing my daggers and handgun.

I nodded,"Okay, so what are we supposed to do if the Perdido kids don't accept us?"

Caine replied, "Paint the walls a pretty red color with their brains."

I bared my teeth in a shark-like grin, mirroring Drake's. We nodded and ran out to the front where the cars were. I immediately ran over to the brand new Dodge Ram 1500 with a V8 engine. I walked around the back to find the weak spot in the metal that would allow me access. (AN: I have no idea if this can happen) I pressed it a few times until the pressure caused the doors to unlock and the truck to start, startling Drake. I did this for six other cars before walking away. I hopped into the truck and waited for Drake to get in as well. I drove away from the academy. I was taught to drive when I turned twelve, by Rosalie. She was sixteen and in love with cars, so she taught me to drive.

Drake's eyes widened when he looked at the speedometer, "Slow down before you kill us all!" he shouted.

"We'll be fine! I've driven for a year now! I won't crash, I have been fine in way worse situations, so you'll be okay," I replied.

He reached over and put his hand on my leg. I smiled a real smile at him. He blushed, but kept his hand there. I knew that he didn't act like this with anyone, so he must feel something for me. I was looking down the road when I noticed a figure. I noticed that it was large and dark, so I was pretty sure it was a black boy. I got out of the car and greeted him. He looked me up and down about four times before saying hello.

"What are you doing here little woman?" he asked, trying to sound seductive.

"I got a little lost along the way here. I think my truck ran out of gas. Can you check it for me?" I asked with false sweetness, batting my eyelashes at him.

"O-ok, I-I can do th-that for you. I'm Orc," he stuttered, walking around to the back, to where Drake was waiting. He got to the gas tank when Drake jumped out and bashed his head against the bed of the truck, picking Orc up and throwing him in the back seat. Perdido Beach, here we come.

_AN: this chapter took me two days and two cups of coffee to write. Please review. Review and I'll love you forever. I think I can probably include some people if you want to be part of the story, but I can't say that you will be part of the story for long. Review your name and power and appearance, and I will try to write you in. This story is 3000 words long already! Woot woot! Smooches, love your evil gummy bear! :)_


End file.
